Van and Cheyenne
by rebachick94
Summary: This is a spinoff of the Reba series, obviously centering around Van, Cheyenne, and their children. The ideas for the episodes came from a friend of mine who I met on the Reba forums of . I just transcribed them. This has been put on hold until I finish my seventh season of Reba.


1x01-Pilot

Set date: September 4, 2008

Hospital-middle of the night:

(The whole family is gathered around Cheyenne, who is having the baby.)

Nurse: Now one more push.

(Cheyenne looks like she's struggling but manages to do it. The nurse holds up the baby wrapped in a blanket. Cheyenne has a tear rolling down her cheek.)

Cheyenne: Oh, he's so beautiful. (She turns to look at Van.) Look at him, Van. (Van smiles at her.)

Theme Song

Hospital-later that day:

(Cheyenne and the baby have been cleaned up. The family is still surrounding Cheyenne and the baby, who is now nestled in Cheyenne's arms, and Elizabeth is next to Cheyenne on the hospital bed. Cheyenne looks at Reba.)

Cheyenne: Mom, do you want to hold him?

Van: But I haven't even gotten to hold him yet.

(Reba glares at him.)

Reba: What's that? Thank you for letting me live in your house rent free for six years. You're welcome. (She turns back to Cheyenne and the baby and then reaches for him.) Come here, cutie pie. (She starts murmuring to him in a soothing baby voice.)

Cheyenne (turning to Van): We still have to figure out what to call him.

Barbara Jean: Ooh, ooh! Jesus!

Brock: Barbara Jean, no. (He looks at Cheyenne and Van.) You could always name him after me like you said you were going to.

(Barbara Jean scoffs.)

Van (to Cheyenne): You and your dang promise to your dad. (Cheyenne shrugs.)

Jake: No, Dad. They're going to name him Jake Jr.

Cheyenne: We're not naming him after anybody. (Cheyenne looks at Kyra, the only one other than Reba, who has been silent throughout this conversation.) What do you think we should name him, Kyra?

Kyra: It doesn't matter. No matter what you name him, he's still going to be screwed up.

(This finally gets Reba's attention.)

Reba: Kyra!

Cheyenne: It's okay, Mom. So, what do you think we should name him?

Reba: I think we should name him after someone (Jake and Brock start celebrating.) earlier in our family tree.

(Cheyenne looks at Van to see his reaction. He looks pleased.)

Cheyenne: That's not a bad idea.

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-afternoon:

(Van and Cheyenne walk into their house. Van has the baby carrier, and Cheyenne is holding Elizabeth's hand. Van sits the baby on the coffee table, and Van and Cheyenne sit on the couch. Elizabeth sits on the floor and begins to play with her dolls. Cheyenne leans against him.)

Van (talking to her as she is nodding off): So, I was thinking we could give him a name from earlier in your family for his first name, and then, his middle name could come from my side of the family.

Cheyenne (sleepily): Sounds great, honey.

Van: And I think I'll go sky diving too. Do you want to come with me?

Cheyenne: Sure.

Van: Cheyenne!

(Cheyenne wakes up a little.)

Cheyenne: What?

Van: You're not even listening!

Cheyenne: How do you know?

Van: You just agreed to go sky diving, and you're terrified of heights!

Cheyenne: I'm sorry that I just had a baby, and now, I want to sleep!

Van: Hey, I just had a baby too.

Cheyenne: Van, he was born at 3 in the morning! Now, I'm tired!

Van: I've been up just as long as you have!

Cheyenne: You have not! You took a nap in the room!

Van: Cheyenne, I was not asleep. I was resting my eyes.

Cheyenne: Van, you were snoring.

(Van gives up, and Cheyenne lies across his chest and closes her eyes.)

Brock and Barbara Jean's house-living room-evening:

(Brock and Barbara Jean are sitting on the couch watching TV together.)

Barbara Jean: I'm just saying, Brock, the baby was really cute.

Brock: He was really cute, but the answer is still no.

Barbara Jean (pouting): Why not?

Brock: I already have a big family. My daughter just had her second baby, so it would be a little messed up for him to have an aunt or uncle younger than he is. I'm almost fifty.

Barbra Jean: You can stop now.

(Barbara Jean scoots to the opposite side of the couch and folds her arms.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-evening:

(Cheyenne opens her eyes and looks at Van and smiles.)

Van: Did you have a good nap? (Cheyenne nods and keeps smiling.) What?

Cheyenne: I had a great dream about us. We had our own place and two beautiful kids.

Van: Cheyenne, that wasn't a dream.

Cheyenne: I know! It's reality. Even better!

Van: I don't think our lives could get any better.

(There is a time lapse, and Van and Cheyenne are in their room at night. The baby is crying in the background. Cheyenne sleepily taps Van on the shoulder.)

Cheyenne: Van, your turn.

Van: Uh-uh.

(Van rolls over and rolls right off the bed. Cheyenne jumps up and looks over at him on the floor.)

Cheyenne: Honey, are you okay?

Van: I guess it is my turn.

Cheyenne: That'll teach you to ignore me.

(Van walks out of the room to go get the baby. Then, Elizabeth walks into their room.)

Cheyenne: Honey, go back to bed.

Elizabeth: Mommy, can I sleep with you?

Cheyenne: No, honey.

Elizabeth: But, Mommy!

(Cheyenne gets up and takes her hand. Then, she begins to lead Elizabeth back to her room.)

Cheyenne: Good night, honey.

(There is another time lapse, and Cheyenne and Van are shown on their bed with the baby in the middle. Cheyenne rolls over, and the baby starts crying. Cheyenne sits up looking frustrated and picks him up. She starts rocking him back to sleep. Elizabeth comes in their room again.)

Elizabeth: Why does he get to sleep with you?

Cheyenne: Because he's been crying all night.

(Elizabeth sits on the floor and starts crying.)

Cheyenne: Elizabeth, stop! There's no reason for that.

(Elizabeth continues, and then, the baby opens his eyes and starts crying again.)

Cheyenne: Ugh, get in bed, Elizabeth! But this is only for tonight!

(Elizabeth stands up and crawls in bed with them. Cheyenne begins to rock the baby again.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-Van and Cheyenne's room-morning:

(Van and Cheyenne are on either side of the bed in the opposite places as last night, the baby is between them, and Elizabeth is lying diagonally across the bed with her feet in Cheyenne's face. A very tired Cheyenne opens her eyes and then shakes Elizabeth to wake her up.)

Cheyenne: Go get dressed for school.

(Then, she wakes up Van.)

Cheyenne: Thanks for the help last night!

Van: What help?

Cheyenne: That's a good point. You were no help!

Van: Honey, I'm sorry…

Cheyenne: Oh, just get ready for work!

(Cheyenne lies down and tries to go back to sleep.

Van: But honey…

Cheyenne (talking louder than he is): Van, if you wake up the baby, I am going to kill you!

(The baby stirs and then starts wailing.)

Cheyenne: See what you did?

(Cheyenne picks up the baby and starts rocking him. Elizabeth comes in.)

Elizabeth: Mommy, I need your help with my teeth.

Cheyenne: Honey, I can't. Van, go help her.

Van: I have to go get a bottle for the baby.

(Elizabeth walks away looking very sad.)

Reba's house-next day-living room-afternoon:

(A very tired Cheyenne is sitting on the couch with Reba. The baby is in his carrier sleeping next to the table.)

Cheyenne: One crying kid I can handle, but when both of them are crying, I just can't do it. And of course, Van is no help because he sleeps through the entire thing. I brewed a pot of coffee this morning, Mom. I never drink coffee, but that's how tired I was. Turns out it was awful, and I don't think it did anything. I mean, do I look more awake? No.

Reba: I'm so sorry, honey.

Cheyenne: Yeah, that's what Van said. So, where's the family tree?

Reba: It's upstairs in the attic.

Cheyenne: Well, let's go find it.

(Reba and Cheyenne are shown in the attic rummaging through the boxes.)

Cheyenne and Van's house-Cheyenne and Van's room-afternoon:

(Cheyenne is sitting on their bed with the family tree in front of her. The baby is sleeping next to her. Cheyenne's eyelids are drooping. She picks up the phone and dials.)

Cheyenne: Hey, Mom? Could you pick Elizabeth up from school? I'm nodding off, so I'm afraid I'll sleep too long and miss it…Thanks, Mom, you're amazing….Love you too. Bye.

(She moves the family tree and lies down on the bed and closes her eyes.)

Reba's house-kitchen-evening:

(Reba is at the stove making dinner. Elizabeth is sitting at the bar watching her. Barbara Jean walks in with Henry.)

Barbara Jean: Look, Henry, Elizabeth is here. Why don't you guys go upstairs and play?

(Elizabeth gets down from the bar, and she and Henry walk into the living room.)

Reba: What do you want, Barbara Jean?

Barbara Jean: Brock doesn't want to have another baby.

Reba: Barbara Jean, I've told you before, but I'll tell you again. I'm not the person to talk to about you and Brock reproducing!

Barbara Jean: If a girl can't talk to her best friend about these things, who can she talk to?

Reba: Hopefully, no one.

Barbara Jean: I just don't understand why he's so selfish, Reba. I only have one baby!

Reba: And Brock's the one who's selfish?

Barbara Jean (changing the subject): What's Elizabeth doing here?

Reba: Cheyenne asked me to pick her up from school. She said she'd come get her within an hour of me picking her up.

Barbara Jean: And?

Reba: And that was four hours ago.

Van and Cheyenne's house-Van and Cheyenne's room-evening:

(Van comes in and sees Cheyenne and the baby sleeping on their bed. He walks over to her and shakes her. She opens her eyes.)

Cheyenne: Hi, honey. (She leans in to kiss him quickly.) Oh, crap, what time is it?

Van: 6:30.

Cheyenne: Oh, we have to go get Elizabeth!

(Cheyenne's phone starts ringing.)

Cheyenne: It's Mom. (She answers it.) Hey, Mom. I'm on my way to come get Elizabeth…Sure, that's cool…Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that…Okay, if you insist…Well, at least she'll get a decent night's sleep.

(She hangs up the phone and looks at Van.)

Cheyenne: Elizabeth asked to spend the night with Mom. She said she'd get her ready for school in the morning.

Van: That's awesome.

(Van very carefully, as not to wake up the baby, sits next to Cheyenne on the bed.)

Cheyenne: The family tree is right there if you want to look at it.

(Van picks it up and looks at it.)

Van: What about John?

Cheyenne: You do remember my grandfather, don't you?

Van: How about Jack?

Cheyenne: No, Mom dated a man named Jack.

Van: Well, that crosses Brian off the list…and Parker.

Cheyenne: Are those names even on there?

Van: Oh, yeah. What about Jeremy?

Cheyenne: No, I dated a guy named Jeremy.

Van: Oh, that guy with the zits and braces.

(Both Van and Cheyenne shudder.)

Cheyenne: So, no Steve either.

Van: Yeah, Steve is a stupid name.

Cheyenne: Agreed.

Van: Cheyenne, we're running out of names.

Cheyenne: We'll find a name, honey.

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:

(Cheyenne is sitting at the table eating pancakes that Reba had made. Reba is sitting in another chair at the table holding the baby.)

Cheyenne: So, the same thing happened last night. The baby cried all night, and Van was no help…again. So, I'll have to take a nap again today. Which reminds me, can you pick up Elizabeth? I promise I actually will pick her up on time.

Reba: Of course.

(Time lapse. Cheyenne and the baby are no longer there, and Reba has picked Elizabeth up from school.)

Elizabeth: Grandma?

Reba: Yes, sweetie?

Elizabeth: Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore.

Reba: Honey, of course they do. What makes you think that?

Elizabeth: No, they don't. Daddy doesn't play with me anymore. He only plays with the baby. And Mommy doesn't help me get ready for school anymore.

Reba: Oh, honey….when a baby comes, things change. Mommy and Daddy just have to learn when to spend time with you and when to spend time with the baby, but they will. That doesn't mean they love you any less.

Elizabeth: Okay.

Reba's house-living room-night:

(Reba and Elizabeth are sitting in the living room. Cheyenne comes in to pick up Elizabeth.)

Reba: Where's the baby?

Cheyenne: I left him with Van. I'm sorry that I'm late…again. (She looks at Elizabeth.) Are you ready to go, sweetie?

Elizabeth: NO!

(Cheyenne looks at Reba for help.)

Reba: Cheyenne, let's talk in the kitchen.

(Reba begins to walk toward the kitchen, and Cheyenne follows her.)

Reba: When I brought Kyra home, you acted just like her…

Cheyenne: Mom, tell me what's wrong with my daughter.

Reba: She thinks that you and Van don't love her anymore.

Cheyenne: That's ridiculous. Why does she think that?

Reba: It sounds like the baby's been taking up all your attention.

Cheyenne: I guess we have been ignoring her. The baby is just so much work.

Reba: I know, honey, I've been there.

Cheyenne: Does it get easier?

(Reba is quiet for a long time.)

Reba: No. But you do get better at splitting your focus.

Cheyenne: Van and I just aren't there yet.

Reba: I know…but you can start by not pawning her off on me all the time.

Cheyenne: I'm so sorry, Mom.

(Cheyenne and Reba walk back to the living room, and Cheyenne sits next to her daughter.)

Cheyenne: How about we go home-

Elizabeth: No!

Cheyenne: Not even if we play dolls when we get home?

(Elizabeth smiles and then nods excitedly. She gets up to go hug Reba.)

Elizabeth: Bye, Grandma. Love you.

Reba: I love you too.

(Elizabeth and Cheyenne walk out the door.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-later that night:

(Cheyenne and Elizabeth are on the floor playing dolls while Van is dealing with the crying baby.)

Van: Honey, are you sure you can't help?

Cheyenne: I'm sorry, honey. Elizabeth and I are playing dolls.

(Elizabeth is beaming. Cheyenne can't help but smile a little too.)

Van: Please, Cheyenne?

(Cheyenne looks at Elizabeth. She nods. Cheyenne gets up and takes the baby out of Van's arms. She rocks him for a little while before he goes to sleep. She puts him in his playpen. Then, she looks at Elizabeth.)

Cheyenne: Do you want to help us pick a name for the baby?

(Elizabeth nods excitedly. Cheyenne sits on the couch next to Van and then, Elizabeth sits next to her. She holds up the family tree.)

Cheyenne: Point to a name.

Van: Oh, yeah, leave the important decisions to our six-year-old.

Cheyenne: Shut up, Van.

(Elizabeth points. Cheyenne turns the family so that she can see where Elizabeth pointed.)

Cheyenne: Ayden, huh?

Elizabeth: Yes!

(Cheyenne turns to Van.)

Van: I like it.

Cheyenne: Me too.

(She looks over at their son.)

Van: Ayden Montgomery.


End file.
